


you laughed when you said my name

by littleladysugar



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Biting, First Kiss, God Save Me, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, theyre basically making out in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladysugar/pseuds/littleladysugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo had fallen in love and there was no going back. All he wanted to do, especially on this night, was find himself and lose himself in Sorey over and over again. It didn’t matter how- on his lips or his skin, or in sweet nothings and whispers, just anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you laughed when you said my name

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for zesty and it's... it's just them having a spicey makeout session in the rain. omg i might've gotten a little carried away.
> 
> either way, this was super fun to write, and I hope you stick around to enjoy it! and I hope I wrote a good portrayal ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

“The sky really isn’t lookin’ too good. Maybe we _should_ turn in for the night.” Rose mused, eyes thoughtfully trailing upwards. Clouds above rolled hungrily over one another, melding into a plane of grey smoke.

It looked like it could rain at any moment.

Not that Mikleo minded-- in fact, the seraph was excited for the rain, rather than upset. Water was his element after all.

Next to him, Sorey gave a little nod, “Mm, works for me! Lastonbell is pretty close, but it might be nice to spend one more night together.” he admitted, sending a smile Mikleo’s way-- unfalteringly bright and so _Sorey-like_ that heat crept up the boy’s cheeks.

Mikleo was sure this had earned a few teasing jests from Edna and Zaveid, but he didn’t pay attention. He was more focused on the flurry of butterflies that had decided to nest in his stomach.

Which, actually, had been happening _way_ too much lately for Mikleo’s liking. Every time he was around Sorey, he couldn’t focus on anything but his friend. There wasn’t a clear starting point either, which irked him further. It could’ve been as far back as when they left Elysia- or, hell- even before that.

Plus, it wasn’t just Sorey’s smile that had his stomach knotting and his knees weak. Whether he was fighting, or goofing around, or thinking, or chatting on and on about ruins- Mikleo always found himself watching.

The part that killed Mikleo was that he knew just what the feeling was.

Mikleo had fallen in love and there was no going back. All he wanted to do, especially on this night, was find himself and lose himself in Sorey over and over again. It didn’t matter how- on his lips or his skin, or in sweet nothings and whispers, just anything.

Great.

Lailah’s voice broke his thoughts, “My, Sorey, what a great idea! We have tough choices ahead of us,” she addressed softly, “so why not take an extra night to just… enjoy each other’s company!” the woman clapped her hands together, expectantly looking to the rest of the party.

They responded with a gallery of understanding nods and bittersweet smiles, not having the heart to disagree. Lailah was right- after all- because arriving in Lastonbell meant their journey would soon reach its climax.

And who knew what would happen after that.

“Then how ‘bout we get started now, while it’s still light out?” Rose announced, fisting her hand determinedly, “Don’t want to waste any more time,” she urged, turning on her heel to point at Mikleo and Sorey, “...so you two! Go find something yummy. We can pull together a feast tonight!”

The shepard and sublord exchanged amused glances, Mikleo finding the green of his friend’s eyes brilliant in comparison to the bleak, rainy landscape. Despite the surrounding darkness, Sorey shined like a beacon, his very complexion sunny and sparkling with light.

Damn. Not again.

Possibly the worst part of Mikleo’s whole ordeal was that he didn’t know how Sorey felt. He would never seek to push his feelings on the other, knowing it may make him uncomfortable. That was the last thing he wanted.

Then again, if these were their last nights together (which was a possibility Mikleo stubbornly resisted), he’d never have another chance to make things right. For him, at least.

Which was a little selfish, but- they _were_ irreplaceable to each other, right?

A sliver of hope flickered in Mikleo’s chest, hot and burning brightly.

“Rose is really good at ordering people around. Maybe she got it from you,” the brunet joked, laughing playfully as the two left the group. Sorey tried to make a jab at Mikleo’s side, hoping to find the seraph’s ticklish spot.

Which was perfect, because just like that, it was comfortable again. And Mikleo didn’t have to dwell on whatever was going on in his head.

This was fine for now. Sorey was so pure anyway, it was hard to tell if he even thought about love. Plus… being by his side like this was enough. As long as he could be there for the shepard, that was enough.

Mikleo shook his head, expertly batting away the other’s attacks, “Sorey, are you seriously calling me bossy?”

“Pfft, not at all! Where’d you get that idea?” the brunet chuckled, stopping his attempted assault on Mikleo. Sorey cocked his head, trying to catch the seraph’s fleeting gaze, who looked anywhere but him.

Ignoring Sorey always worked like a charm when he wanted to ‘win’ a play argument like this.

“Mikleo! Why are you quiet? Come on, I didn’t mean it…” he urged, and the boy could tell that Sorey was truly worried he caused offense. Concern flickered over the shepard’s visage, and Mikleo could tell he wanted to press on, until something hit them both.

Finally giving way to its own pressure, the sky opened up. Rain fell in immediate torrents downwards, patterning the boys’ skin in series of plump bursts. The water was surprisingly cold, even to Mikleo, sending a sensitive shiver up his spine.

Shocked choruses of gasps escaped the two friends at the sudden downpour, the icy sensation already soaking raised skin and dampened hair. When their gazes found each other through the fogged air, they broke out in peals of laughter.

The sound of Sorey’s low and genuine voice with the high giggle of Mikleo’s pitch was near musical, and the two only got louder.

Because, of course, the rain couldn’t wait.

“W-wait!” Mikleo abruptly choked, words sputtering out in a rush, “Sorey, let's go back! You could catch a cold!” A water seraph like him wouldn’t get sick from the rain, but considering the furiosity of it, a human like Sorey could fall ill.

Mikleo turned briskly on his heel, already heading to the campsite. His slim back was turned to Sorey just as an overwhelming glow of affection lit the brunet’s face.

“Of course you’d be worried, Mikleo,” he whispered, quiet voice lost completely to the rain.

Unbeknownst to Mikleo, who stubbornly refused to turn around, Sorey was rooted to the ground. All the seraph wanted to do was get the other back, like right now, before the rain got heavier.

Now wanting to be heard, Sorey raised his voice, “Don’t worry about me! We still have to get food, right?”

Irritation flared in Mikleo at that, closing his throat tighter. Sure, he loved the boy, but sometimes Sorey’s approach to situations could be so- “You won’t even be able to eat unless we get back! Jeez, think a little!” he snapped, the usual edginess returning to his tone. Not enough to be scathing, but rather intended to warn.

Mentally, he noted that part of the harshness was due to pent-up feelings he held for the silly shepard. However, Mikleo made careful not to say that- because boy, would that be bad.

Mud slapped loudly against Sorey’s boots as he finally unstuck himself, striding fastly to Mikleo’s back. Flecks of wet dirt covered their shoes and pant legs, but it got cast aside by the constant pressure of icy rain.

There happened to be a slick, wet patch of mud settled directly in Mikleo’s path- unnoticed by the seraph. Stepping right into it, his limbs moved before his mind did, and all his senses became overwhelmed by the sudden _acceleration_ of the world.

Realizing he had slipped and was about to collide with the earth, Mikleo braced for impact, eyes squeezed shut and hands splayed forward.  

But he didn’t make contact- instead feeling a strong hold wrap around his waist. A heavy exhale huffed past his lips at the sudden force, and Mikleo twisted to see Sorey’s face directly above him.

When the seraph had gone down, his friend moved fast to grab him before impact- now holding Mikleo’s weight easily in his arms.

Thick, pregnant silence fell over the two, faces so close that the water dripping off Sorey’s hair made little starbursts on Mikleo’s skin. He blinked the rain from his eyes, fighting to keep contact with the shepard.

“I told you, don’t worry about it,” Sorey whispered, voice heavy and cracking under the pressure of his own words.

“You really are stupid,” Mikleo breathed, knowing something was different about this moment, his body willing him to linger in it.

“I guess I am,” Sorey laughed, soft noise filling the space between them.

One moment, the brunet’s hands tightened on Mikleo’s waist- and the next thing he knew, Sorey’s lips were warm on his own, and all he could see was stars.

Inexperience and eagerness mixed together as the two tugged closer, lips parting briefly before Sorey pulled back to gain access to a different angle, leaving no breath in between.

Blood rushed loud and red in Mikleo’s ears, filling his head until it was swollen and dizzy. Sorey brought them upright, arms still wrapped protectively around the other’s back. Not until the two were standing, knees weak from the suddenness of it all, did Sorey truly pull back.

A distressed gasp (embarrassingly enough) left Mikleo’s lips at the sudden loss of touch, and he attempted to bite it back.

Sorey’s hands moved from supporting the seraph to his face, fitting so perfectly that Mikleo just knew it was meant this way. Rain had begun to gather on their lashes and hair again, and in an attempt to speak, the two sputtered- water catching on their lips.

They broke into another familiar spurt of laughter, lost to the pounding of the rain and their pulses as they stayed pressed together.

It was Sorey that found the strength to speak again, “Mikleo, I just-”

To this, the seraph shook his head, not wanting to hear anything. Not wanting to think about it. Which was weird- really. Mikleo had wanted this, and known he wanted this, for so long. But in the moment, he didn’t want words.

He just wanted to know that both of them were there.

Fisting his hands in the soaked fabric of Sorey’s vest- Mikleo pulled him down, returning the kiss. Electric enthusiasm coursed through every part of his body, gathering in a knot in his stomach.

Desperation clouded the seraph’s brain as he moved their touch closer, wanting to let Sorey know how _much_ this meant. The taller let his hands fall from Mikleo’s face down to his slim waist, pulling their hips flush together.

A needy breath escaped Mikleo at _that_ , but any shame disappeared as Sorey met it with a closed moan. The seraph let his grasp shift from the brunet’s clothes to his neck-- one hand curling against broad shoulder while the other played with the base of Sorey’s hair.

Just then, he could feel his lips joined by the hint of a toothy smile. Which was odd, because they were kind of in the middle of something. Then- a bout of deep laughter from Sorey, and Mikleo abruptly pulled back.

“S-Sorey!” sure enough- the brunet’s face was creased with heavy giggling, “Why are you laughing?”

“B-because!” Sorey responded, beaming, “I’m just so happy this is happening!”

Well… that was unexpected.

Mikleo really couldn’t find it in himself to speak, blush prickling at every inch of his skin. He opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by Sorey moving to meet his lips again. Their foreheads bumped and it took them a moment to properly join, but the warmth was still there.

The seraph all but melted into it.

What started sweeter this time, as they shyly pressed together, became gradually more heated- like before.

He felt Sorey’s tongue graze nimbly across his closed lips, and any shred of doubt was wiped from Mikleo’s mind. He definitely needed this, and more than that, he needed Sorey.

Clumsy fingers fisted in the brunet’s hair as Mikleo parted his mouth to greet the other, a mewl escaping past his teeth.

After a moment of exploring Mikleo’s mouth generously, tongue greedily seeking any part of the boy he could, Sorey brought a hand to tilt the seraph’s jaw for better access. Their noses brushed together clumsily, inexperience wronging them.

Mikleo didn’t mind. All he knew was that they were together, in a way (apparently) both of them wanted.

“Mm- Sorey…” came the name from the seraph’s breath, ragged and uneven.

He just needed to make sure that Sorey felt everything he was thinking, sure the brunet was trying to do the same.  


A puff of hot breath escaped Sorey, ghosting across Mikleo’s skin, and he shivered slightly. The shepard pulled back, almost roughly, teeth teasing with the flesh of Mikleo’s bottom lip. With that _slight_ warning, Sorey nipped at the seraph’s mouth, a sharp and energetic bite that pulsed through him.

It felt as if the other was smiling on his lips again, whispering back, “...Mikleo,” his voice dripping with something like want.

Mikleo’s breath hitched, and he released the noise in a weak hum, before Sorey moved again.

Quickly, the shepard caught his lip in his mouth, gently sucking and toying with it before pulling back. Their heads reeled at the sudden pace of the broken kiss, breaths heavy and warm on each other.

The seraph barely realized that they were still standing out in the rain, until Sorey swiped his thumb at the raindrops beading on Mikleo’s swollen lips.

Hoarsely, the shepard murmured, “You’re so beautiful. I wish everyone saw that.”

Mikleo’s heart swelled, and he found himself so overwhelmed with affection that it was borderline painful, “Sorey…”

Then the pace picked up again.

Mikleo felt as if they were making up for lost time, meeting in a clatter of eager teeth and lip, tongues tangling together. In one fast moment, their bodies pressed together, desperate and pleading to make every second count.

Signs of their previous selves were still there, in the way that their noses would briefly collide or the rhythm of their eager kissing would lose itself in a mist of tongue and teeth.

Mikleo couldn’t tell where his own touch, or that of Sorey, began. They seeked friction in each other, moving and sliding at every point they met, fingers tangled in hair.

Hands slipped past wet skin, in between dampened clothes-- Sorey sucking the rainy moisture off Mikleo’s lips each chance he got. They memorized the gasps and moans the other elicited, hoping to repeat movements that were exciting.

Sorey wanted to be responsible for every noise that came from the seraph’s mouth- and the same went for Mikleo, too.

Both pulled away at the same time, breath ragged and uneven, taking in the disheveledness of each other. Mikleo was sure he looked a mess, but maybe it was working, because Sorey’s pupils were wide and blown.

His gaze was almost hungry, darkly surveying Mikleo’s form and face with deliberate slowness.

“Sorey, yo-H MY!” Mikleo sputtered as the brunet very suddenly bent down. Sorey hooked his arms solidly around the seraph’s subtle hips, and he’d never felt so simultaneously aroused and safe at the same time.

Realizing that Sorey had literally lifted him up and pulled him close enough that their body heat was the same, Mikleo nearly fainted right there.

Instead, however, he tried to react quickly by hooking his legs behind Sorey’s waist- hands fumbling to cup around the shepard’s neck. Closing any empty space in that moment, he bent his elbows to line his face above the other’s.

Wisps of disbelieving laughter escaped the two, and Mikleo’s body buzzed like he was lightheaded.

They pressed their foreheads together, rain and sweat mixing in a swirl of sticking skin. Vaguely, Mikleo noted that Sorey smelled like grass and new leather, even despite the drenched clothes and moppy hair.

Using his elevated position to his advantage, Mikleo shifted so he could trace the line of Sorey’s jaw. Hands tightening, the boy fixed the brunet’s face in place, kissing wet and teasingly down his nose.

Working with the new weight of his seraph, Sorey carefully moved towards a nearby tree. It wasn’t necessarily for shelter, as most of its leaves had fallen, but rather something else.

Well- Mikleo didn’t notice the trunk behind him, but he soon would.

He took a moment to drink everything in, revelling in the way the storm wet their clothes so that the space separating them was null. Skin, muscle, and arousal that shifted under their garments wasn’t really well-covered either- and Mikleo smirked.

He figured they’d been silent long enough to mumble, “And I thought I’d been doing a good job of hiding it,”

“Hiding what?”

Mikleo chuckled, swallowing any pretense, “My feelings,” Which was really a lie, considering the situation they were in.

A pause broke the conversation, met by the continuous pulse of their breathing and the pounding rain. Sorey swallowed thickly after a few seconds, and the seraph couldn’t help but watch as his throat bobbed with it.

“I love you, too, Mikleo,” he confessed sheepishly, “maybe I always have.”

So, there it was. Unsaid words that could only stay unsaid between them- they didn’t need constant reassurance. As long as they were together, both Sorey and Mikleo knew just how right it felt, and how it would be wrong with anyone else.

“Yeah,” Mikleo’s words materialized in heated, white smoke that mixed with Sorey’s, “Me, too. But really, you're such a romantic. Gross.”

As soon as it left his lips, Sorey shifted underneath him, and Mikleo was unexpectedly shoved against the brace of the tree. The brunet pressed a series of kisses to anything he could greedily reach. His lips met the seraph’s eyelids, nose, cheeks, and forehead before impatiently trailing down Mikleo’s jaw.

Sorey took his hand and hooked a few, silvery strands of Mikleo’s hair- the softness tickling his fingers. Experimentally, he tightened his hold and gave a barely rough tug. A very audible moan, short and pained, escaped Mikleo.

For a moment, the shepard thought he had hurt the other boy, but with one quick look at Mikleo’s flustered complexion and parted lips- he knew this was okay.

Just to make sure, he weakly gasped a, “Is this fine?” and with a nod from the seraph, Sorey gave a tug so that he could access Mikleo’s neck.

Softly at first, Sorey trailed his lips down the pale exposure of his neck, pressing kisses to the sensitive skin. When he found the smooth juncture where Mikleo’s neck gave way to his collarbone, he pressed harder.

Encouraged by the catches in Mikleo’s urgent breaths, and the way the seraph keened at certain sweet spots, Sorey caught the skin between his teeth.

Mikleo found himself nearbly blinded by the sheer pleasure of the sensation, and as ticklish as he was, it only got better (or worse). He tipped his chin further, guided by the occasional pull on his short locks, allowing Sorey better access.

With each swirl of the other’s tongue on his skin, and carefully placed bite and tease that was rough in contact, Mikleo became further undone. He was sure- especially due to the smug grin Sorey sent him- that the shepard was enjoying this.

Adding to his embarrassment, the pinned boy couldn’t stop the hungry flutters of moans escaping his lips. _However,_ as something like a growl- deep and possessive from Sorey’s throat- hit the seraph’s ears, he really didn’t care. In fact- it made the noises worse.

It wasn’t often that Mikleo gave way to any commonly human desire- like sex and physical touch- so this was new for both of them.

Not wanting to be outdone, the seraph brought his hands from where they had braced his impact against the tree. Carefully, Mikleo snuck them beneath the slip of Sorey’s soddened clothes, lightly tracing his spine.

The brunet shuddered at this, unaware of Mikleo’s sneak attack, which gave him some satisfaction. The boy continued to let his hands play lightly on the other’s back, until Sorey bit a particularly sensitive spot and his vision prickled hotly. Fingernails dug hard into the damp skin of the brunet- sure to leave a mark.

“Are you…” the shepard fumbled, deliberately making his nipping and sucking softer, “Mik... are you alright?” Sorey pulled back. He left behind a trail of growing bruises and bite marks that blossomed darkly on creamy skin.

It wouldn’t be too hard to cover, hopefully, given that the seraph could hike up his collar.

“It’s not like we actually _did_ anything, Sorey,” he protested, “so I’m okay. Really.”

“Jeez! I was just making sure, you jerk.”

“Seriously? I am so tired of these weak insults… but are you alright?”

“Yeah, of course!” Sorey exclaimed, maybe a little brighter than was appropriate. Carefully, he edged away from the tree, easing Mikleo down to the ground.

“You know, you’re even more of a hopeless romantic than I thought.” the seraph jested, eyes gleaming. His hands came to rest on the other’s chest, and Sorey traced Mikleo’s forearms under his jacket.

“Well, it’s always been for you, so…” Sorey stated matter-of-factly, “I guess I am!”

Mikleo could already feel the blush traveling to the tips of his ears, barely able to stutter out a response. Honestly, curse Sorey for being so transparent, because he didn’t see anything wrong in how utterly _sappy_ he sounded.

“Wow. What am I going to do with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so like. ive never even kissed anyone before. 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed that, and id like to formally apologize to my mom. and thank my irl friends for being thirsty and reading it... bless u all
> 
> also thank you so much for reading!!! tell me what you thought （＾＿＾）☆


End file.
